Kaepora and Zelda’s Interesting Night
by Hoogiman
Summary: KaeporaZelda lemon.


Kaepora and Zelda's Interesting Night

Author's Note: guys guess what I've decided to write my first lemon i know i think i know a lot about it through the american public school sex-ed system wow we learnt so much abstinens or something anyeway here it is

Disclaimer: Zelda is owned by Nintendo and Miyamoto. THIS PAIRING IS MY IDEA, DAMNIT SO YOU CAN'T USE IT.

xoxoxoxoxxxooooxoooxoxoxooxoooxxoxoxoxoxoxox

(those were kisses one for each positive review I'll get that's right I'm going to get 44 reviews for this wonderful fic)

Zelda, the beautiful Hylian princess and Kaepora, an owl stood next to each other in front of the beautiful sunrise.

"Hello Zelda," Kaepora the owl said to Zelda, the beautiful Hylian princess, "I have some urges right now, you beautiful Hylian princess."

Zelda giggled. Because Kaepora was her best friend. But she wanted to be more than friends with her owl companion.

"What are these urges, you say?" said Zelda, rubbing her fine, perfectly formed hands together.

"My urges are…"

Zelda looked at Kaepora. "Whisper it to me. Whisper it to me Kaepora. What is it Kaepora? What is it you want to tell me, Kaepora? You can tell me Kaepora. Remember Kaepora, I'm your best friend Kaepora. But sometimes I wish we were more then best friends Kaepora."

"Okay," said Kaepora, the large owl leaning in to whisper to Zelda.

Kaepora whispered the nature of his urges into Zelda's ear.

Zelda giggled, "Don't worry, I sometimes have urges of a…"

Zelda whispered a word into Kaepora's ear.

"…nature," said Zelda.

Kaepora and Zelda giggled.

Suddenly, the sun started to set.

Zelda's dress suddenly loosened. She giggled. "Did you do that, Kaepora?"

Kaepora took Zelda's dress off.

"Oh Kaepora," said Zelda, gleaning into Kaepora's eyes. "Your body… your body is so beautiful and well formed and shaped and muscular… your owl eyes Kaepora… they're so… owl-like… and romantic… your teeth… your teeth are so perfectly formed if only I didn't have to wear braces and all of the girls at my school called me a freak because I was the only one with braces and there was that one time where my braces got stuck in my boyfriend's braces and then I cried and cried and I-"

"Hush, honey," said Kaepora, stroking his wings up Zelda's thighs.

"I'm ready," said Zelda, grinning at Kaepora.

Kaepora pushed his long

"_Buddhism is a set of teachings often described as a religion.[1 However, some definitions of religion would exclude it, or some forms of it. _

_Some say it is a body of philosophies influenced by the teachings of Siddhartha Gautama, known as Gautama Buddha. [2_

_Others say it is teachings to guide one to directly experiencing reality.[3[4 Many recent scholars regard it as a plurality rather than a single entity.[5_

_Buddhism is also known as Buddha Dharma or Dhamma, which means roughly the "teachings of the Awakened One" in Sanskrit and Pali, languages of ancient Buddhist texts. Buddhism began around 5th century BC with the teachings of Siddhartha Gautama, hereafter referred to as "the Buddha"._" - Wikipedia

"HOOT! HOOT!" screamed Kaepora wildly.

"HOOT! HOOT!" screamed Zelda.

Zelda and Kaepora got very tired and then talked to each other.

Link walked in and found Kaepora and Zelda in their current state, Zelda particularly wet.

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING?!" screamed Link angrily.

"We were… having a water fight!" said Zelda.

Everybody laughed happily.

"So… where are the water guns?" said Link.

Kaepora and Zelda stared at Link.

"Really, where are they?"

Kaepora and Zelda stared at Link.

"Guys… Zelda's wet… Kaepora's Kaepora and I don't see any water guns here," laughed Link.

Author's note: I HATE YOU MUM COMING INTO MY ROOM YOU RUINED THE STORY I HATE YOU I'M LEAVING HOME ONCE I GET A BF

Kaepora and Zelda knew that they weren't exactly having a water fight and they giggled about this for the years to come. Link never suspected anything.

"Want some dougnuts?" asked Kaepora, smiling, holding up a bowl of doughnuts.

"Boy would I?" said Link, gobbling them all down.

Zelda and Kaepora giggled.

"Hey!" shouted Link angrily, "These taste wet!"

Zelda and Kaepora giggled.

**THE END**

xoxoxoxoxxxooooxoooxoxoxooxoooxxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: Were Kaepora and Zelda really doing naughty things well thats for me to know and for you to find out it's the mystery of the story send in lots of reviews please

If I get 44 reviews I'll make Kaepora/Link romance fic


End file.
